


Series of Unfortunate Time-Travel

by Akashini



Series: Unfinished works [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Genma ends up in Warring Era, Might add more tags later on, Time Travel, Unfinished, Warring States Period (Naruto), unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashini/pseuds/Akashini
Summary: There's only one explanation. Team 7. Enough said.





	1. Genma

**Author's Note:**

> Another unfinished work that I have no idea if I'll continue or not. Might end up writing snippets instead of the series. Originally planned to write several characters ending up in Warring-Era.
> 
> Uh... enjoy?

It’s divine retribution. _It had to be._ For that time when he pranked Minato-sama and carefully adjusted his hiraishin mark in the office – a temporary measure, it was all he could do without disrupting the seal or notifying Minato-sama – sending him to the mark in female side of the hot spring, courtesy left by Jiraiya-sama.

The Hokage knew there was a mark there. He just never got the chance around to remove it. Jiraiya-sama and Kushina-hime made sure he didn't.

They looked so proud of him by the time they heard the news. Glorious. They praised him and he basked in it. Minato-sama hadn’t but he did see the small quirking lip so he Genma counted that as a success. Reverting it back to normal wasn’t even a job for the Hokage and he took his idea and created the Counter-lock seal provided to ANBU members running mission A and up.

So, not much of a loss.

And there was that time,

“Who are you? State your purpose!”

His instincts as one of the best assassin in Konoha saved him from the barrage of kunai and shuriken, rolled and jumped into air, twisted narrowly avoiding another shot at his neck, latched on to the nearest tree and hid behind the large trunk.

Four signatures. All unknown. High chunin level. Carefully honed instincts told him this was Konoha border, Land of Fire always had large trees before the First took security into his own hands – quite literally – and twisted the nature to his will.

Realistically speaking, it should be him questioning these foreigners in the land. _Realistically_ speaking of course.

Genma didn’t miss how they wore armours that went out of fashion quick before the First War erupted and nowadays, only samurai of Iron kept to the old tradition.

Either Tetsu broke their neutral stance and tried to invade Konoha – he hoped not, the Third war just ended and Konoha had no leftover manpower to fight another war – or these band belonged to an isolated group that never moved on from the Warring Era and somehow found themselves in Konoha territory.

There were other possibilities, such as, infiltration – looking odd and creepy often caused the guards to overlook and hello _look underneath the underneath_ –, a sabotage from other village, he wouldn’t put it past Kumo or Iwa for this stint except, no idiots would _dare_ wear such uncomfortable clothes. Distraction or not, if they died before completing maybe a third or half of their mission parameter – entering Konoha –, looking odd meant nothing and honestly, a waste of his time and everyone else’s.

Genma absently rolled the senbon in his mouth.

As Shikaku-san would say,

“So damn troublesome.” He muttered under his breath.

Four chakra bristled.

Oops?

-o-

Ditching the group turned out to be easier than he originally thought. He took the group to a merry chase to Water through Grass then backtracking back to Rice via Grass and led a second trail towards Cloud.

Or at least his clone did. He cackled in the shadows, followed them in a safe distance and watched the clone egg them on throughout the whole chase and their reactions were just so wonderful. Each and every one of them.

If Raido was here, he’d sigh and drag him away from the scene before his snickering gave away his position.

Alas, his partner was not here meaning he had full reign over this crooked humour of his. He knew it was very crooked, even Kakashi feared it whenever he got into one of the moods.

He also successfully chased the odd group from Land of Fire. Depending how far his clone lead them on and how quickly they realise it’s not the real him, it should keep them away from coming back for weeks, that is whilst managing shinobi paranoia and hiding their tracks.

Oh, how much he loved twisting that paranoia. He learned from the best. Inoichi-san would be so proud of him. Chouza-sensei ended up half-regretting introducing him to his friend.

Now that the excitement was out of the system, Genma retraced his steps back. Without trigger-happy Tetsu samurai,

…wait. Tetsu samurai _didn’t_ use shuriken or kunai. Far too beneath their ‘noble’ ways.

Genma shrugged. That’s one problem solved. Either those shinobi somehow managed to steal Tetsu armours to frame the neutral country, or they were just a dodgy bunch that never managed to advanced forward.

Maintaining armours to top condition took time and materials whilst jounin flak vest was much easier and importantly, _silent_ and _lighter_ than the former.

 _Whatever keeps them happy._ Genma shrugged again and continued his path.

Without the Dodgy Group at his heels, Genma took in the surroundings as well as kept his sense up for any possible infiltrators. Home territory or not, you never know. Most are smart enough to stay away from hostile lands but that didn’t include missing nin and generally rough bunch of shinobi that purposely looked for trouble.


	2. Genma(chapter2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More snippets. Parts of this and that.

“Oh damn, this is so cool.” Genma whispered under his breath.

He had no idea how he even ended up in this Uzumaki-level craziness, but hell, just as it scared the shit out of him, Genma couldn’t feel but drown himself in the thrills.

Months he’s been surviving in this _time_ , decades, if not almost a century in the past where the concept of hidden villages didn’t exist.

And he's right here at the very moment of Konoha’s founding! On the plain levelled land, two clans – Uchiha and Senju, Genma still had no idea why _he_ was even _here_ in this very moment, acting as neutral party to validate the alliance. But hey, Hashirama-sama wanted him here and who was he to refuse the First Hokage?

 “There’s nothing to be ‘cool’ of.” Madara sneered just like an Uchiha. It was so weird to meet face to face of the man he’s heard so much in his childhood nightmares act so… normal. On the other hand, First was so much like Gai that he’s not even going to bother going down that line of thought, for the sake of keeping his mentality intact.

Standing between the two clans Genma watched the two leaders create pact and promise of alliance. The clan members didn’t seem to like the thought of being allies with their centuries old enemies then again, everyone was tired of war and if this will end the living nightmare to an end, so be it.

-o-

Why did no one ever mention Uchiha Madara was the one who named the village? Compared to his Konoha, this was really a no match but watching it grow and flourish even more with passing days, Genma, he watched as another clan came to join Konoha. He didn’t recognise the names.

“Lord Shiranui,” Genma cringed. A little Senju boy dropped from a nearby tree.

“Don’t call me that. Just Genma will do.” The boy tilted his head confused.

Genma shook his head as lost cause.

“Hashirama-sama is looking for you. He’s in the clan training grounds.”

-o-

Okay, his days got just weirder and weirder Genma tried not to smother his chakra as he would’ve on instinct, this _time_ rarely had advancements in assassination skills and alike, one of the reasons why he ended up in his bizarre situations as one of the _founding_ members of Konoha, that and his seal work got him into a lot of trouble with some clans who wanted the knowledge. Essentially, the First asked him to join as one of Konoha’s first members to grant him protection that came with the title.

Greeting the guards watching the place – they were more like bait since no sane enemy would go through the gate in the first place, Genma strolled into the clan compound and followed the echo of fighting in the air.

Minutes later, Genma found himself staring at a spar – three little kiddies against the Second and the First was sitting by the porch with Mito-hime watching them fight.

 “Hashirama-sama, Mito-hime.” Genma took out the senbon from his teeth and hid it in his sleeve. Being polite never hurt, especially around the living legends like them.

The duo looked up.

“Genma-san!”  The First eagerly patted the empty seat next to him, opposite from his wife. “Join us, Tobi’s training the kids.”

If Genma remembered correctly, Second’s students were…

“And I told you, just Hashirama, please.”

Genma chuckled warily. Yeah… nope. He’ll never get used to calling them like that.  

He casually ducked his head and felt the wind over him as one of the students went sailing into the open room behind him.

 _Young_ Sarutobi Hirzuen groaned pathetically into the bamboo mat. In the field, the other two rolled their eyes and turned back to their teacher who looked at them with a raised brow.

“He had it coming.” _Young_ Koharu scoffed. _Young_ Homura sighed and adjusted his glasses. “Hiruzen-kun accidently electrocuted her two weeks ago trying out the new jutsu he found in his clan library.” He explained. Tobirama shook his head. It sounded like what he would do.  “He also fried her hair. I’d say that’s why she threw him over and gu-“  Koharu elbowed him viciously in the liver and swiped his foot sending him face first to the ground.

Genma grinned. He met Elder Koharu once or twice and imagining the stonewall elder so feisty with Sandaime and Elder Homura receiving the end of it, now that’s what you call hilarious.

“Ah, to be young again.” First laughed and his wife chuckled with him.

“Tobi-sensei! I swear she’s going to kill me and dump me off a cliff!” High-pitched Hiruzen whined loudly.

“Cliché.” Genma pitched in. He couldn’t help it. They were just so funny. Who’d thought Sandaime and his teammates were this comical when they were young?

Tobirama looked at him unamused. Genma grinned back.

Tobirama sighed.

“…Who’s he sensei?” Hiruzen asked warily.

“Shiranui Genma, a pleasure… Sarutobi-kun.” Now that felt weird. Weirder than calling the First by his name. Nonetheless he was going to have to adjust fast and get used to calling them that way. He wasn’t the leader he served and his teammates weren’t honourable elders of the village.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura were aspiring shinobi duckling of newly founded village, Konohagakure. This Konoha didn’t have a Hokage yet, the concept was yet to be brought up, still around its planning stage, the clans were settling in different parts of the land and not even the Hokage Tower or the Academy were built yet.

“Dumping bodies off a cliff is cliché. I prefer feeding them to the wild life. Leaves no traceable evidence once you get a hang of it.” The trio stared at him with wide eyes. How cute. “Or seal the body and burn the scroll. That’s trickier but again, does its job if you know how to.”

Now that had _everyone_ look at him strangely. Did he say something wrong?

“I’ve never thought of using seals that way. Any damage done to a seal usually undoes everything.” The Second looked at him strangely.

Oh.

Damn. Destroying bodies via seals was another assassination technique favoured by the Hunter nin once they got information out of their target. He didn’t realise it wasn’t invented yet. He knew his seals as assassination specialist and some more when he became one of Fourth’s personal guards but yeah…

Damn.

“Needs a bit of thinking outside the box and knowing inside-out of how storage seal works.” He grinned weakly. He tried not to react at the intense look Mito-hime kept giving him. He had a feeling if he showed her even a slightest of an opening, she’ll pounce him like how Kushina-hime pounced her husband.

“You uh… do a lot of body dumping?” Hiruzen asked. He looked paler. The boy kept shooting him looks and hurriedly ran back to his team, going far to hide behind the Second using him as a shield.

Tobirama sent his student an unamused look.

“Sensei! _He dumps bodies!_ ” He squeaked. _And we murder for money._ The Second raised his brow back.

“Shiranui… I’ve never heard of Shiranui clan.” Homura looked at him curiously. Behind him, Tobirama sighed through his nose, eyes closed as if in pain and pushed his student’s head down to a forced bow.

Standing next to him, Hiruzen and Koharu winced.

“I apologise Genma-san.” Tobirama apologised. Homura yelped in pain. His hands wrapped around his teacher’s as the man applied more pressure.

“No foul Tobirama-sama. He didn’t know.”

“Nonetheless it was tactless of him and as his teacher, the blame is mine.”

“S-Sensei? Wha- oh.”

Koharu stomped over him. “Yes _oh_ , you idiot.” She hissed and kicked his shin.

“They died a long ago. It’s fine.” Genma didn’t mention his parents weren’t shinobi which was why Homura or anyone else never heard of them before. He was first generation shinobi in his family.

From what he knew, civilians didn’t actively join the Academy until well after the First War ended, mostly due to low numbers, that and the Academy finally finished building around the same time and allowing anyone to join and learn.

It’s better letting them think he’s from a dead clan.

Might as well take advantage of it.

“Shiranui Clan specialised in assassination. Body dumping was one of our most requested skills along with you know, assassination. We weren’t as good with seals like the Uzumaki but we knew a bit, Scroll Disposal is one of them.” He bluffed on.

“Hey Genma-san, is that why you prefer shooting senbon with your mouth?” Hashirama suddenly asked out of the blue.

Wha- oh. That.

“Nah, that’s just me.” He grinned back. “Drove my parents up the wall since I kept blunting them.” Hashirama laughed loudly.  It actually drove Chouza-sensei and his parents mad from worry. Blunting came afterwards when sensei noticed how often he went through the stacks.

That and accidentally poisoning himself with his poisoned senbon on numerous occasions. In the end, he ended up building immunities against those so eh.

As if to prove a point, Genma started nibbling on the senbon he hid earlier on and spat hitting one of the logs in the field. The senbon dug halfway into it making the students gape like fishes.

“That’s…” Hiruzen looked at the log, back to him and back to the log again.

“Looks like you got some admirers.” Hashirama grinned.

Genma grinned back.

-o-

Before Hashirama offered a place in the village, he and Tobirama heard of Shiranui Genma, the lone shinobi.

There weren’t much of anything about said man, rumours and information were scarce at best as if he appeared from nowhere which alone spoke volumes of his skills.

He barely appeared in the rumour mills, only occasional missions, mostly escorts surprisingly enough and rarely assassinations, the man’s existence was close to what one would compare to a ghost.

Or a deadly shinobi.

It had been a complete coincidence that Hashirama came across Genma. He was tasked taking out a spy who crossed his client and Genma was after the spy’s assistant who had a fling with his client’s wife whom found out and wanted the assistant dead, Hashirama caught him halfway stripping _his_ target.

Apparently, Genma had been planning on wearing the man’s clothes to get a closer hit on his target.

It made Hashirama wonder why the man hadn’t bothered with henge – as if expecting the question, Genma shrugged and replied, “It’s more fun this way.”, not the sort of answer he was looking for. – which became most memorable of their first meeting.


End file.
